Brotherhood
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Semi-AU. Lyude awakens in a new world, and becomes friends with those he first meets. What are their pasts, and can they help him return to Kaitos?
1. Chapter 1

I need to write another Baten Kaitos story. I want to show I'm still a true part of this community.

The OC's should be familiar in a way. An aquaintance of mine thought them up for me.

Sorry if it's rushed or just plain odd at first.

* * *

This lake was so beautiful. Lyude wasn't sure how he could've missed it before. He was so glad to finally be alone with Kalas. No noise, no servants bustling around, and no Gibari "accidentally" walking in on the two of them. It was just good old relaxation time with a buddy.

It had been a while since the world was saved. Nothing to do, actually.

Lyude stared at his reflection in the water. Somehow, he felt alone. His parents were gone, his siblings were presumed dead, and he didn't see his friends very often anymore, really. He did see Kalas and Gibari, but not the girls. He felt so lonely.

Turning, he saw Kalas taking a nap on the ground. Great. Now he couldn't talk to him. He dipped his feet into the water and kicked a little. His reflection rippled into waves, making it impossible to get a clear look at himself.

Lyude leaned back and closed his eyes. He started to hum a little tune to himself. A quiet song that only he could hear. Such bliss...no evil god, no dark creatures...it was bliss. He didn't want to go anywhere. Just stay right here in this little spot.

Of course, he didn't hear Kalas wake up, and let's say this blue-hair had other plans. To have a little non-sexual fun.

"Hey, Lyude," he said. "Since you like the water so much..." Here he got a hold of the redhead's shoulders. "...why not go for a swim!"

Lyude felt himself being shoved into the water, followed by the distorted sound of Kalas' wicked laughing.

"See you back at the house, Lyude!"

What a jerk, pushing Lyude in like that. Now Lyude had to find the surface, and for some reason, he wasn't breaking the top. Trying to hold his breath in, he tried to see where the surface was. He closed his eyes, and for a little while, he frantically searched without his sight. His chest was starting to hurt,

Until finally, he reached the surface. He opened his eyes, and saw the forest. Why did it look different? The trees didn't look right. Lyude was a sopping wet mess, with irregular breathing. He finally collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was someone calling a person's name. All he heard was the cry of, "Lunar! Lunar!" Whoever that was. Did he know a person named Lunar?

Then nothing. Nothing but blackness.

* * *

Sorry if this stinks. I assure you, It'll get better.

Review? Please?

~lyudesshadow


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's better than nothing. I'll try to make it better, all right?

* * *

The first thing Lyude noticed when he came to was how much his head hurt for some reason. It felt like something hit him. Hard. Like a hammer.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bed. His bed was neatly made and clean. This bed was all messy and for some reason, it smelled funny. Like liquor, cigarette smoke, and for some reason, vomit. Well, the pillow smelled like vomit anyway. He lifted his head and looked around the room.

He saw numerous posters on the walls. They looked like bands, people he had never heard or seen before. More searching the room showed a very messy bookshelf, with all the books out of order. Clothes were everywhere. Whoever lived here really didn't know about housekeeping all too well.

The sun was streaming out of the window in the room. It made Lyude's eyes hurt. He had to shield them until they got more accustomed to the sunlight. The room itself smelled pretty off. When his eyes were able to open completely again, he saw another bed in front of him, separated by a nightstand. This bed was occupied by someone, too. Who it was, though, Lyude couldn't tell.

Whoever it was sure was a big guy, though. Not to mention he snored loudly.

Was he...dreaming? No, he couldn't be.

As Lyude settled back into bed, he couldn't keep his eyes off this mystery person. Was this the guy who helped him out of the forest? The question lingered as sleep overtook him again.

---

"_Sacre bleu! _I'm late again!"

She always had to run to their apartment. The two couldn't start the day without her. She quickly had to put her clothes on and apply her makeup.

Never appear in front of him bare-faced, that was the policy. That would make him think you didn't care.

Beyond that, she was fine. Twenty years old, natural blond hair...she was everything a guy could ask for, and then some.

What was it he said over the phone last night? He found someone in the forest? Either way, she had to meet this person, whether she wanted to or not.

---

Lyude woke up again. It wasn't as bad this time. The person was still in the bed in front of him, even though said person changed sleeping positions. Still couldn't see his face very well, but he definitely had red hair. Or at least, Lyude thought it was red. Looked more like it faded to pink.

Admiring this mystery man, Lyude began to hear voices outside the door. They weren't alone in this place. Maybe some acquaintances of this guy?

"Lunar, wake up," a female voice said. Following her voice was a voice not unlike a child's, saying "Lunar" again, but it also said some strange words that sounded to Lyude like "Good Morning."

Knowing these two would probably come in, Lyude lay down and feigned sleep. He heard the two voices continue talking through the door, and then he heard the knob turn and the door open.

"Lu-nar! Get up, or I will sic him on you!" Then came what sounded like a sleepy grunt, followed by, "All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up. God, don't do it. I have enough ribs broken as it is."

The female voice laughed, then cleared her throat. "So, is this the person?"

"Yeah," the deep voice said. "Kaz found him out by the lake in the forest." Here the voice paused, then continued with, "_Hat nicht Sie gemacht_, Kaz?"

Whatever that meant, but the young child's voice, probably this Kaz, responded with, "_Ja, ja!_"

"Who do you think he is? Maybe one of Kaz's friends?"

"Nah, I would've met him before if that were the case. This is the first I've ever seen of this guy. Wish he'd wake up so we could ask him where he came from."

Lyude took that as cue to pretend to arouse from sleep. He had to make it look natural. He began to move his head like he was doing this for the first time. Make a sleepy noise here, move head there...

"Um...Lunar..." The woman's voice said, followed by a confused, "Eh?" and then came a, "_Madre di Dio!_" when Lyude was upright.

"It's alive, Lunar!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice, Xian-fen. I'm right here with ya, ain't I?"

"Oh, _mein Gott!_"

Lyude opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them with his hands. He had to make it look convincing. He turned to look at them and saw all three of them with shocked looks on their faces.

And how different each one looked. There was the owner of the female voice, a young woman with long blond hair and makeup, complete with dark clothes. Then there was the person who looked the youngest, a young man with messy hair that almost looked blue. And of course, the last one. He was big, all right, and his hair reached his shoulders, like Lyude's.

"Oh...where am I?"

The one with the pinkish red hair took a step toward him. "You're at our house, buddy. We found you in the forest not far from here," he said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Well, that he kinda knew, but just what world was he in? It certainly wasn't his home world. If he had a little black Cairn Terrier, he'd be whispering to it, 'I don't think we're in Kaitos anymore'.

* * *

A/N: The last line has an Obscure Wizard of Oz reference. Apparently, in the original movie, Toto was a Cairn Terrier.

Well, I suppose that even though it's a bit early, Happy Holidays.

-ryuudokage, a.k.a. lyudesshadow


End file.
